Rose Scent
by noerai
Summary: Noel is on the hunt for Lightning in Luxerion, and within one of Luxerion's dark alleyways Noel soon finds himself becoming the prey. One-shot


**Author's Note:** This was an idea that I've had sitting around in my head since July. I know that this has very little chance of occurring within the game, but one can dream right? Anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

**Title:** Rose Scent

**Rating:** T for suggestive themes and language

**Summary:** Noel is on the hunt for Lightning in Luxerion, and within one of Luxerion's dark alleyways Noel soon finds himself becoming the prey. One-shot

**Setting:** Lightning Returns Universe; Luxerion the Divine City of Light

**Chapter 01 The Chase**

Lightning was running through the cool crisp night air in the city of Luxerion with Noel hot on her trail, and with the salvation council members following not too far behind. "Dammit!" The salvation council was baiting me and I inadvertently fell right into their trap. As for Noel, he's been trying to kill me ever since I first set foot into Luxerion. Due to a damn prophecy that he viewed which said that I sought out to destroy the world.

"Light, you've got to figure out some way to lose them." Hope urged over the wireless communicator.

"I know, I know I'll think of something…" Just then out of the corner of her eye Lightning spotted an alleyway that was darkly-lit, and would allow for her to escape from her relentless pursuers.

The salvation council members that were chasing her were still quite a distance far behind her, but Lightning wished that she could say the same for Noel. He was getting dangerously closer to her ultimately giving her no choice, but to enact the plan that she concocted.

Once Lightning ran into the darkly-lit alleyway Noel soon trailed in not too long after her. He cautiously traversed the narrow alleyway in search of his prey. Once Noel made it past a side storage unit he was abruptly shoved back up against the wall.

He immediately knew that it was Lightning. As he could make out her silky pink haired locks in the little light that passed through the alleyway, and he could smell the rose scent from her hair that permeated the air around them. The side storage unit that was to the right of them perfectly concealed their presence from the alleyway opening.

"What the hell are you…" Noel's sentence was cut short as Lightning rapidly pressed her pale pink lips up against his to silence him. Noel tried to force her away from him, but the longer that Lightning had him within this lip-lock he slowly soon found himself giving into her.

He parted his lips for her as his hell-bent original intent on killing her then and there just seemed to fly right out the window. Lightning took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss as Noel pulled her body even closer to his. With his other free hand Noel ran his fingers through Lightning's silky hair, and trailed it down all the way to the small of her back where it just lingered as he continued his ardent session with Lightning.

"What the hell am I doing? She's the savior that the prophecy within the oracle drive foretold of that would destroy the world. I don't want to kill her, but I'm the hero that's destined to stop her. One more death on my conscious was nothing compared to the ultimate sin that I committed five-hundred years ago. She's my enemy and yet I…" These very thoughts raced through Noel's head, but at this point he didn't give a damn about them.

Because all he wanted right now was Lightning's touch, and oh god, did he want her. The way that their tongues meshed together mixed in with her passion and drive. It was the best of both worlds; pure euphoria.

In the distance, Noel and Lightning could hear the clattering of passing footsteps as the salvation council members passed up the alleyway that they were residing in. "That alleyway's a dead end." One of them sneered. "She must have headed towards the business district." Another one of them called out.

After they passed Lightning allowed a soft moan to escape from her lips as Noel broke off their sensual kissing session. "You're a real piece of beautiful work." Noel said nearly breathless. Lightning gave Noel a sly smirk before in one smooth motion incapacitating him. Lightning caught him as his body slumped forward and she gently laid him down on the ground and softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Lightning then made her escape and headed towards the save heaven of the ark.

"I'm back." Lightning said upon entering the ark.

"Welcome back, Light." Hope greeted.

Hope stared at Lightning intently before she pressed him for what he wanted to say to her, "What?"

"So, your master plan was to seduce your relentless killer?" Hope had heard the entirety of Noel's and Lightning's hot and heavy make out session over the wireless communicator, and he was a little bit more less than displeased.

"It was the only thing that I could think of within that short amount of time that would silence him until my other pursuers passed. I had to take him by surprise. He's infected with chaos so of course he wouldn't be thinking rationally."

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure that you could've done something else that would've been just as effective." Hope quipped.

"Would you like a firsthand demonstration of its effectiveness?" Lightning asked teasingly.

"Your offer is very tempting, but no thanks." Hope said as he turned his attention back towards his elaborate computer screen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As always thanks for reading! 8D


End file.
